


Such a good girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Anne Boonchuy was a good girl until her "friends" forced her to steal a music box





	Such a good girl

Anne Boonchuy was born in 2006.

Anne attend kindergarten where she meet Sasha and they become friends.

In elementary school, Anne meets Marcy but they forced her to be their friend.

Anne was a straight A student and become the student of the year but Sasha and Marcy becomes jealous.

Anne helped her parents at a Thai fusion restaurant.

On her 13th birthday, Sasha forced Anne to steal a music box from a thrift store.

Anne, Marcy and Sasha went to the park.

But when Anne opens the music box, they end up in Amphibia.

And that's how friends ask you to dangerous things you don't just stand up for yourself.


End file.
